Numerous financial planning methods exist which anticipate the post-secondary education of an individual. However, none utilize the interaction of federally guaranteed Parental Plus Loan and consolidation loans, along with a Variable Universal Life Insurance Policy (hereinafter referred to as “VULIP”).